Story
"Air-Rose-Sial"' ' Early life As the offspring of a kaldorei and highborne, Elrosis was abit unsociable and manly kept to himself. At one part of his life, Elrosis decided to go off and study the ways of holy light and become a priest or an archbishop. While in his training for this path, Elrosis had befriended many of the humans of Lordaeron but, there were some he despised manly due to the fact of what happened on one of his quests, he begs to differ. On one cold fateful night Elrosis at been sent on a quest to Dire maul to this very day he did not know the reasons on why he was sent. Upon arrival elrosis and his companions were encounted by a young highborne it was a female, Elrosis's companions were ready to attack but, Elrosis was not and nor was he attended to be. Just as one of Elrosis's companion's rushed at the young highborne, Elrosis turned and shot a "Warning shot" at him, his companion was stunned into why Elrosis would acted out as swiftly. Love and Betrayal After spending a couple weeks even months in Dire maul, and learning some infomation on the place and the young highborne whome has grown older, Elrosis decided to stay to learn more on the city and the highborne's name and background. After stating this towards the other fellow members of the group whome had ventured with him from Lordaeron, they did not like this decision of elrosis's and instructed him to come or they'll make him follow with force. With all this talk and agruing Elrosis stated "You can try, I am not leaving this place". After hearing elrosis state such words, the others stated him has a triator then left to go back to lordaeron and tell of elrosis's decision. After spending three years at Dire Maul, Elrosis had decided to venture on with his new mate "Alanrå StarShine" whome caught Elrosis's eye at first meeting back when he first ventured from Lordaeron. As they were pasting along the paths of ashenvale, a sentinel appeared infront of elrosis and Alanra with a message stating that "Elrosis's village of Kelthril had been ambushed and partly destroyed.".... "My family how are they?!" Asked elrosis has fear struck him. The sentinel stated as far as she knew the ambushed had just begain. Loss And Vengeances After returning to Kelthril and seeing what has happened to his village, Elrosis ran around looking for anything and or one was left. After hours upon end of searching he found nothing, both him and Alanrå stayed in what was left of elrosis's house for the night. The next day both Alanrå and Elrosis made thier way towards to Moonglade where elrosis his mother and brother would be. Upon arrival Elrosis and Alanrå was confronted by one of the archdruids, "Greetings young ones" stated the archdruid, "Forgive me if I attend to be rude but, I have not time for chit chat I need to find if my mother had arrived." Stated Elrosis. After the archdruid left, Both Elrosis and Alanrå started to make their way down to where of the keepers of the grove stand. Once there Elrosis asked the same question towards the keeper as he had done towards the archdruid both him and Alanrå incounted upon arrival. The keeper did not know of the attack of Keltheril and did not know of any one that fit the description of Elrosis's mother. After hearing what might of happened on the attack from the keeper, The keeper had ask for Elrosis and Alanrå to stay in moonglade and rest. For the next half of a year Elrosis and Alanrå had stayed in moonglade, but that pain and loss still hides away in Elrosis's mind. A year has past and still the same burning image and guilt fills Elrosis, has he wondered around moonglade he ventured over towards the keeper of the grove and asked if he could begain in the art of druidism, For the next three years elrosis had stayed in moonglade learning the art of druidism but still he lusts for vengeances. On one fateful night Elrosis left Alanrå and moonglade to venture to Keltheril to look for answers, by this time Elrosis had learnt how to shapshift but only once has he was still learning and weak in the art of druidism. Upon arrival at the ruins he spoted fresh footprints so elrosis shapshifted so that he could stalk the footprints. As Elrosis follows the footprints he stumbles upon a bladed weapon, to him it looked human until he noticed the goblin ingraves on the blade of the weapon. On his way back towards Moonglade elrosis heard a faint scream and or yelp, as he thought it could of been someone he knew he follows the scream, then stumbles upon a young sin'doriesh highborne. As he slow lent foward to lend a hend he noticed his family mark underneith the young elfs left eye. "Who are you?" stated elrosis. "Miralayne Bloodwalker" Stated the young elf has she finds it hard to find breath. "Where's your family, Mother... Farther" Stated elrosis as he leans down to help you the young elf. " I.. Do..don't know of their where abouts." stated the young elf. "Names?" Asked elrosis. "Malishra, and Erisani" stated the young elf. "Sorry for my rudness but I am Elrosis.. Elrosis Highwind, Brother towards your farther.. Well I think." Stated Elrosis. "Come with me you'll be safe" Stated Elrosis. Upon arrival at Moonglade Elrosis instructed Mira to go to the Inn and rest. As Mia ventured back to the Inn, Elrosis went back to the Keeper and asked for an update for any of his family have ventured into moonglade, still nothing. The keeper stated to Elrosis to venture over to Darnassus and ask around there, maybe his mother ventured over there insted of Moonglade. Upon arrival at Darnassus Elrosis ventured over to the one place he thought his mother and the rest would of been. When Elrosis arrived at the "Temple of the moon" there was no one to be found not even one little critter. Elrosis thought something was up or strange, couple of hours later he awaited for some signs of movement when, a mid aged kal'dorei and an old aged kal'dorei whom both were female entered the temple. Elrosis stood up to his feet to welcome the two. "And who may you be?" asked one of the two. "Elrosis, son towards Liarein Starshadow, if I may has she or any one els ventured here from Kel'theril?" stated elrosis, "No sorry." stated the other... Elrosis had feared the worse then ventured back to moonglade, where Alanrå and the others were awaiting for his return. Mid life After venturing back Moonglade from Darnassus and knowing that maybe he and this "Miralayne Bloodwalker" were the only ones left of his family, Elrosis decided to "restart" his path and study the art of druidism. Ten years had past and Elrosis had grown more powerful then he was before... also the fact of alot wiser. At the age of twenty five elrosis and his mate had a child it was a female... Elrosis and Alanrå had an argument over their child's family name.. Seconds turned into minutes and mintues turned into hours.. After many hours of the argument both Elrosis and Alanrå had decided that the child could have a "mixed" family name in rememberence of both Elrosis's and Alanrå's family, the child's name was known as..."Erayeda Starwind". After a little walk about Felwood, Elrosis stumbled across some old trollish artifact for further study he decided to keep it and take it back to Moonglade. After a in depth study of the artifact, Elrosis had found out that it use to be used to lay curses on their enemies but one curse backfired and whom was laying the curse on the enemy at that point in time, had their spirit trapped in the artifact for all eternity and can only be released upon a deal for one spirit to conjoin with the other. How ever elrosis did not know of how it was to be released also did not know of a spirit being trapped in the artifact. Afterr studying it some more, Elrosis felt a little "Pinch" in his fingers as he looks down at his fingers the artifact starts to glow a blueish indigo clolour. After seeing the artifact change colour, Elrosis dropped it at a fast paste.. That night elrosis had dreamt nothing, and has been that since then. Upon awakening that morning, Elrosis had discoverd what appeard to be markings or "Runic" symbols on his arms and chest. As he was wandering around nightheaven "Moonglade"... He ventured over to one of the lakes to wash his face, when he heard a faint torrlish/orcish voice, he looked around but no one nor thing was found. The next day, Elrosis went for a walk around "Nightheaven" as doing so, he keeps hearing the same voice as the time he was at the lake washing his face. Again he looks around still nothing but, this time he felt a stabbing pain in his chest has if someone had just came up to him with a dagger and stabbed him, he falls to his knees in pain that very second elrosis fainted, and dreamt of hovering above.. With kingdoms and villages below him in flames.